1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking mechanism for a mutual mechanical interlocking of two switch apparatuses mounted in succession in a directly adjoining manner relative to their direction of switching movement, each apparatus having a casing, an armature and an outwards projecting extension movable by the armature during the switching operation of its switch apparatus, which extensions of the two apparatuses are operatively interconnected by a locking member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The German published patent application DE-OS No. 29 40 433 discloses a mechanically operating locking mechanism for slider switch apparatuses, in which these apparatuses are arranged in opposite switch closing direction relative to each other. The locking force is provided merely by the holding force of a magnet such that with minimal forces a safe locking is not guaranteed. A further drawback of the design is that the two switch apparatuses must be mounted or arranged, respectively, such that they operate in opposite directions which may give rise to confusions and mixups.